


The Elephant in The Room

by kinkjongnin



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkjongnin/pseuds/kinkjongnin
Summary: ,,How about your tongue skills, then? "And that was it; the moment when Byun Baekhyun with his words signed the contract which messed his peaceful and perfect life up. And there was no way out.Fanfiction inspired by baekyeolangst's thread (EXO as the rich kids of Seoul) on tt.





	1. Prologue

The place was loud and crowded. Everyone was focused on their work, yet also running back and forth yelling to the other departaments something about the stocks, mistakes made in the paperwork or something about Byun Baekhyun’s messed up morning coffee. The tall man stood silently in the corner being barely noticable as he watched the whole chaos from a comfortable to him distance. He tried his best to think about anythng but not his appointmet. It actually scared the shit out of him.

Park Chanyeol; a succesfull and one of the richest businessmen in Seoul. Best known for a rapid developement of his father’s company. Less known for being a wonderful father. Absolutely unknown for having a serious crush on Byun Baekhyun and being scared of him to death.

He made a step forwoard holding his breath immediately as someone from the staff reached out to him giving the permission to take a seat in a spacious room belonged to the CEO of the company. He settled down in one of the balck leather couches placed aroud glass coffee table. He was about to close his eyes and count to ten when a young woman asked him about his beverage preferences and before he could even answer Byun Baekhyun appeared in the room. Chanyeol’s mouth dropped. Literally dropped. He thanked God that the other man placed his lunch order before he turned to finally face him. Because otherwise Chanyeol would burn himself up right in front of the CEO. The taller man stood up carefully, walking to greet Baekhyun who was eyeing the other man quite intimidatingly at the end eventually pouting slightly at their height difference. He just hated being the smallest one around.

\- Byun Baekhyun – he offered his hand to Chanyeol trying to hide his smile when the other man accepted it immediately locking it in a quite strong grip – and you must be Park Chanyeol. Am I correct?

He blinked once, eventually twice. Then nodded shyly as Byun’s lips streched in a wide smile making Chanyeol’s heart escaping his chest.

\- I am really pleased to be doing some deals with you. I do admire the developement of your company. Such a blow up in just five years is quite impressing.

They sat down leaving the room silent for a couple of minutes until Baekhyun’s phone came to life. The silent curse lef his lips (which Chanyeol found obviously so freakin attractive). He took a deep breath and after appologising he picked it up without even looking at the ID. When the first Japaneese answers left his mouth, Chanyeol found himself admiring features of the other man; tiny but probably wel built body (because his shoulders were broader than Chanyeol could have ever imagined), ash brown hair styled in a messy way only complimenting his smart outfit and finally his wonderful face; somehow angelic despite the cold sensation appearing in his eyes from time to time.

\- Your Japaneese sounds really good. – Uncontrolled words left his mouth just after Baekhyun finished the business talk. He raised an eybrow at the compliment being actually fluttered and amused by it but he only bowed his head hiding all the feelings spreading inside him as his reputation was way more important to him.

\- How about your tongue skills, then?

Silence filled the room again. Just after a minute Baekhyun realised how inappropriate his words may have sounded. In a hurry and panic he took his file filled with documents, searching for something pointlessly. Chanyeol on the other hand just sat still in place. He stopped even blinking analysing the sentence that just had been dropped out of the other male’s mouth.

\- Umm, language skills I meant. – He finally spoke up, still avoiding Park’s expression. He felt litteraly dumb and he had no idea why. Joking around was something he was known for; especially for joking in a very uncomfortable way. And he never felt embarrassed about that. Untl today.

\- Oh, yeah, um.. – Chanyeol shuffled, suddenly feeling his cheeks getting warmer – As I’m doing a lot of business in China nowadays, my Chineese is a lot better than Japaneese. But I think I should get myself a good tutor. I got a quite good offer from Japan and I’d like to talk about the details with the company without any translator beetween us.

Baekhyun just nodded trying to hide his smirk. He cleared his throat and finally looked up at his new associate. He tried to keep his mind clear but it kept getting more and more difficult with every second spent with the taller man. Baekhyun kept giving Chanyeol too much of his attention. They were supposed to be signing up the contract between their companies yet the meeting went down to nothing else but an appointment filled with awkward silence, weird conversations and tensed up air while Baekhyun was shamelessly checking Park Chanyeol out. He tried to remember every single detail; the way his dark hair were styled into perfectly waved mess, his nicely tanned flawless skin and sparkly eyes complimented by the unique and beautiful shape. _Yes, his eyes were beautiful._ Baekhyun simply admired the tall well built body. It became his weakness really fast.

\- Maybe let’s discuss some things before we...

\- I don’t need to. – Byun cut him off, relaxing in his present positoin on the couch. – We are both serious about business so I’m not worried you’d actualy consider the contract as a joke. I can stick to anything you offer me. Surprise me.

And that was it; the moment when Byun Baekhyun with his words signed the contract which messed his peaceful and perfect life up. And there was no way out.


	2. YOU DID WHAT?!

Baekhyun looked annoyed. Pissed, you could even say.

A young woman stood in front of him trying to make a full sentnce in her head before speaking it out while Minseok was sat peacefully on the couch looking through his documents. Baekhyun’s eyes never left the fraigle figure in front of him tho. And with every second the silence between them drove him more and more mad.

\- Well, would you finally explain yourself? I’m having a meeting in an hour. – He raised his eyebrow, supporting himself on a desk, because waiting got him quite tired. – Do you even know what you did wrong?

The female nodded avoiding Byun’s gaze. He was getting impatient and he had never liked that. So that pissed him off even more.

\- Then you’re fired! – He screamed finally getting the attention from his secretary. – How many times did I say _no fucking cucumbers in my salad_?! If that was too difficult for you to memorise go and pack your things. I don’t need you here.

Minseok flipped his file until he reached the last page. Placing the other straight line he started counting the rest finally looking up at his friend. Baekhyun threw his unconsumable salad into the trash bin, sighing heavily. He sat down opposie the male looking at him with a questioning look.

\- You know, my sources told me that it was your 78th secretary who got fired because of the cucumber in your salad. – He started making sure they’re the only ones in the office. – If you keep doing that, soon everybody in Seoul will write in their CVs that they got fired form your company.

\- Not my fault. – He just shrugged, sipping on his water. – I tell them every single time my food preferences. I even repeat myself twice so they will get it right. Though, they still don’t. How am I supposed to trust them? When I’ll need them do do something more important than ordering my lunch? I’m not the person who’ll chceck everything countless times to make sure that my secretary did the job porperly. You know I’m not that kind of a person.

\- And that’s why I’m wondering how are you making your comapny reach the top every single year. – A quiet laugh escaped his mouth. He closed his file and looked up at Baekhyun who seemed more relaxed now. He smiled at Minseok, stretching his arms.

\- It’s beacuse I have you by my side. And no sercetaries. – He said chuckling. In a second his head shot up eyes widening as the familiar voice echoed though the hall outside the office. Chills ran through his body and lips curved in a smirk which left Minseok totally confused. But suddenly everything got silent and Bekhyun even considered being crazy, hearing things that he shouldn’t but as soon as he stood up he heard him again.

\- Hey, you okay? – Minseok reached to his firend’s fringe brushing it up. – You’re kinda pale but kinda not. Like your whole face is litteraly white but your cheeks and ears are lookling like they were burnt.

\- It’s him. – A high pitch squeal filled the room and the older man just jumped surprised that his friend could even get those kind of sounds out of his body. Sure, he wasn’t the tallest person in the world and despite his cold atitude at work, he was still a cutie. But during the 10 years of their friendship he’s never heard him squealing. He’s never seen him that excited either. He wanted to ask more questions but at the same time he opened his mouth the tall man entered Baekhyun’s office. And then Minseok’s mouth dropped; one, because his friend’s mood changed dramatically, from excited teenager to a man who played cool in front of a guy probably just to get into his pants as soon as possible, two, he stood in front of Park fucking Chanyeol who was desired by the ninety percent of the Republic of Korea. Kim Minseok included.

\- You’re early? Why? – A huge grin painted on Baekhyun’s face made Chanyeol’s knees weak. Trying to smile back and leave all the weird thoughts out of his head he waved his file in front of the smaller’s face handing it to him afterwards.

\- I prepared the offer for you. I was passing by so I thought I’d give it to you now so during our meeting you’d have your decision already made.

\- Oh, yeah. Thanks for thinking about me.

\- It’s my job, since we’re business partners now, right? – Raisinig his eybrow he cleared his throat, bowing politely towoards Minseok and giving him a tiny smile which Baekhyun was not approving at all. Standing between the two males he streached his spine trying to become a little bit taller. He smiled but Chanyeol just avoided his gaze. Baekhyun wasn’t even pissed off anymore. He was furious.

\- Can we meet at my place today? I don’t think I’ll be able to make it to your office. Something u-

\- No problem. – Cutting him off he put one of his hands on Park’s shoulder craving for any kind of touch from the other male. – I’m fine with that. Just leave me your address. Also do you need some more time?

\- No, no. I’m fine with the hour. There’s no need to change it. Thank you. – He finally smiled looking straight into Baekhyun’s eyes.  
And _fuck. His eyes are really beautiful._

***

He got nervous as soon as the door bell resonated inside the mansion. He didn’t know this feeling well tho. And it made him really uncomfortable. He also couldn’t put a finger on the specific thing that made him nervous about the meeting. He’s been running a company for almost five years now and during this time he has never been nervous. Until now.

He admired the inside of the house. It was very modern but despite the cold colours all arount it felt warm. The mansion was huge. Baekhyun wondered why in the world Chanyeol decided to live here alone. He personally lived in an appartament and found it sometimes too big for him. He felt lonely after spending the whole day at work surrounded by people.

_I wonder if he feels the same._

\- Wait what? Why do I even care? Do I care? – He mumbled to himself following the housekeeper to the second floor. – Somehow..

He jumped slightly when he heard quiet knocking to the door in front of him. He stepped from left to right getting just more nervous. He wanted to calm himself down. But he couldn’t. His stomach flipped at the image of Chanyeol’s eyes. The tall man smiled down at the woman and let her enter the room. He closed the door and before Baekhyun could say something he opened the oposite room which was Chanyeol’s office.

\- Come in. – He said after a couple of minutes where smaller man just stood in place admiring the other male. And even those words couldn’t take him out of the trance. He just stood straight looking at Chanyeol’s face, giving his eyes and lips especially more attention than he probably should. He shrugged when he suddenly felt a big hand on his back which disapeared as soon as he weirdly reacted at the touch.

\- Are you okay? – A low, beautiful voice resonated in his ears and he could tell that he felt weird feeling in his stomach. The feeling that he shouldn’t have felt. Well, not now at least. He just nodded quickly entering the room. He sat on a comfortable chair in front of the big desk waiting for Chanyeol to take his seat.

\- Are you really okay? You’re really pale. Do you want something to drink?

\- No, no. I’m really fine. You know, a very stresfull day. That’s it.

\- Oh yeah, I see. That cucumber in your salad must’ve really stressed you out.

A small choke escaped Baekhyun’s mouth as he looked up at Chanyeol who now was wearing a tiny smirk on his lips.

_Park Chanyeol is making fun of me. Park. Chanyeol. Is..._

\- So since you probably threw your lunch away maybe you want something to eat?

_Yes, YOU._

\- What the fuck Byun Baekhyun? – He scolded himself quietly, hitting his cheek with a palm. Then he realised that Chanyeol was still in the same room. And he probably looked like a pshyhopath talking to himself and hitting his face.

\- I am really fine. – He finally calmed his thoughts down taking a deep breath. He felt his cheeks burning from the embarrasment and his erection growing... _Wait what?_ – Or actually, could you bring me some water?

Without a word Chanyeol stood up and nodded leaving the room. Immediately Baekhyun took a look at his situation and he wasn’t having it. AT ALL. His erection started getting more and more visible and it was difficult to hide. The whole room smelled like Chanyeol so it was really difficult to calm down. The furniture surrounding him just screamed to Baekhyun all the dirty things they could’ve done that combined in his head became erotic fantasies.

\- Why now? Why him? – A small cry escaped his lips as his breath became shallow, preasure in his pants difficult to ignore. He scratched few sentences on a small piece of paper before leaving to the bathroom being so fucking thankfull right now that the housekeeper thought about mentioning it to him earlier.

***

\- YOU DID WHAT?!

Some people turned around to face two men sitting in the very corner of the restaurant.

Minseok was shocked, clearly. And Baekhyun, sighing helplessly, just hid his red face in hands praying for this day to end finally.

\- Don’t scream. People might think we’re crazy.

\- Well, you actually are crazy. One hundred percent. Maybe even more. Jesus Christ, Byun Baekhyun, did you loose your mind?

\- Back then? Yes I did. – He answered shortly getting really annoyed with his friend’s comments. – I know that’s ridiculous. But I just couldn’t help it. And actually I’d rather stroke my dick in his bathroom and get my release than face him with my erection, saying goodbye and pretending that I didn’t know why he was looking at me like I was an alien.

\- Maybe then you’d have his mouth around you-

\- Stop!

\- What?! You wouldn’t have had to imagine that at least. That could’ve been your reality.

\- He is my business partner. We’re doing business together. And as much as I’d love to, I won’t let him to fuck me. Or actually I won’t let myself to get him in my bed. He doesn’t seem to be interested in me.

\- Well you also wasn’t that keen on his person like a month ago? Dare to explain?

Baekhyun’s lips streached in a wide smile which got Minseok actually worried. He quickly put his hand on Byun’s forehead but deciding he’s totally fine in terms of fever he just scrunched his nose looking at his friend curiously.

Baekhyun leaned back closing his eyes; a vision of the handsome man making him grin even more. He’s always been proud of himself that he was that one person out of the whole ten percent who weren’t influenced by Park Chanyeol’s charm. Yet, he once came to his office and Baekhyun’s life litteraly turned upside down. And he couldn’t tell why.

\- I don’t know Minseok. – He sighed facing his friend. – But working with him is going to be a very interesting experience. I just hope I’ll stay alive.

_And somehow make Park Chanyeol mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be uploading every Friday.  
> Hope you’ll enjoy the story :)


	3. I promise I’ll behave.

It’s been a month since Baekhyun started working with Chanyeol. A month filled with meetings every single day (except weekends). A month that Baekhyun spent thrusting into his hand and moaning Chanyeol’s name because he just couldn’t be strong enough to put all the dirty thoughts aside. And he was very sensitive so everything seemed to affect him more than other people. For example, a simple hand shake or Chanyeol’s hand placed on Baekhyun’s shoulder when he was leaning over the car, looking at its details; yes, it turned Byun Baekhyun on so much. But to be honest, he felt his stomach tightening in a plearusrable way even when he heard Chanyeol greeting him. He wouldn’t be surprised if one day he came untouched just by hearing the other man’s voice. And that frustrated him. Quite a lot. He saw himself as a thirsty _hoe_. Yes, a _hoe_. Because what kind of a person would make wet fantasies inside its head and finger itself every single night or stroke its dick in the office’s bathroom? He said to himself that he is a man. And he has his needs. And it’s been a while since he made out with another man. But still he shouldn’t be that horny. Especially when it came to his now co-worker.

_But his hands are so big._

And here we go again. Baekhyun locked the bathroom door as he pressed his back to it. He took a deep breath trying to calm his heart which was beating too fast for his liking. He bent his body over the sink and splashed some cold water on his face. But it didn’t help. He pressed his forehead to the mirror counting slowly to ten. But it didn’t seem to be helping either.

Just as he was about to unbotton his trousers a loud knock brought him back to reality. He blinked a couple of times before releasing his breath which he was holding for a few seconds.

\- Baekhyun are you there?

Baekhyun’s stomack clenched and his member demanded to be released out of the tight fabric of his trousers and underwear. He was clearly panicked.

\- Are you okay? Are you alive?

\- Y-y-yeah. – He shut his eyes opening his mouth breathing quickly. He kept silent tho. He didn’t want to make Chanyeol move out to another continent because of his fucking horny ass. He sat down opposite the door and took off the trousers with his boxers. He threw his head back breathing heavily as he cleanched his fists on his unbottoned shirt.

\- I’m just dizzy. Just needed some cum.... Cold water – he corrected his words as quickly as possible – on my face. I am fine.

\- Are you sure? And what if you faint? I won’t be able to get in! The door is fucking closed!

And he came, untouched, as the screamed curse got to his ears at the same time making one of Baekhyun’s fantasies a reality. _Coming untouched just by his voice._

\- You’re weird. As fuck. – He mumbled to himself standing up slowly and cleaning up the mess he’s just made. The cold water landed on his face once again and just after he fixed his smuged eyeliner he took a deep breath and came closer to the door. Just as he unlocked it Chanyeol immediately opened it wide checking if everything was okay. He scanned shorter’s face finally cupping it and moving his head in every single direction to make sure Baekhyun was totally fine. A sigh of relief left his mouth and it obviously affected the shorter male. He just squeezed his eyes shut and tried his best to think about something different than Chanyeol holding his face in that specific moment. And suddenly he felt his long and warm finger delicately touchind the area above his lid. And just after a minute Baekhyun was left with a thumping heart.

\- Do you want me to take you to the hospital? You’re really pale.

\- No, no. No. It’s just too warm today. And even the air conditioning is not helping me. Besides that I’m actually done with work for today. – He shrugged trying to be cool as much as he posiibly could. – And what brings you here? I don’t remember setting an appointment with you for today.

\- Well I actually thought about dinner but I think you need to r-

\- Of course I’ll go! – Excided, Baekhyun screamed those words louder than he wanted to. Chanyeol was just giving him a weird glance not being sure if he should really let Baekhyun be or take him to the freakin hospital right now. – I mean... What did you want to say?

\- That you need to rest and we can eat together another time.

\- But I am totally fine. – It was almost a whine and Chayneol found himself quite surprised. And Baekhyun was simply embarrassed by his actions.

\- Well alright then? Just tell me if you feel d-

\- Fine, fine. Okay daddy. Let’s go!

And at this point Baekhyun couldn’t believe he’s just called Chanyeol _daddy_ out loud.

***

\- Oh and please, make sure his salad doesn’t have any cucumbers in it. – Chanyeol pointed out giving the waitress a lovely smile. Yes, jealousy was burning Baekhyun alive. – You might be fired if you forget about that. – He laughed to himself after the lady went away to place their order.

\- Ha ha. So funny. – Baekhyun threw his words not thinking much about it. He crossed his arms on his chest and looked away avoiding Chanyeol’s gaze.

His cheeks were bright red and he was sure about it. He didn’t even have to look in the mirror. He could feel madness building inside him. He was angry. Pissed actually. And it wasn’t Chanyeol’s fault. No. He could stand his jokes about cucumbers. He even found them funny in a way. But the way the waitress looked at Chanyeol. And the way he smiled at her. Well actually, Baekhyun was angry with Park Chanyeol as well. His member seemed not to be bothered tho. It still lived its own life. So now Baekhyun was pissed and in a physical pain.

_A wonderfull night._

\- Your mood suddenly got down. Why?

_Because you’re flirting with a goddamn waitress and I just can’t stand it?_

\- It’s nothing. I’m sorry. I’ve had a tough day. That’s it. – He answered shortly still not facing the other male. He took a few deep breaths before finally turning his head. – I’m really sorry. I’m fine now. It’s okay now. – He offered a weak smile and Chanyeol seemed to buy it since he nodded and sat more comfortably at his chair.

He took his blazer off and unbottoned his shirt just a bit. Three buttons weren’t enough for Baekhyun, tho. Then he rolled up his sleeves and the smaller man had to use his inner force to hold a quiet moan back. Chanyeol just looked perfect. Just so good. And Baekhyun loved it but still craved for more.

\- You need a drink. You deserve it. – He raised his eyebrow and Baekhyun just nodded.

He simply skipped the part where he explained to Chanyeol that he’s not the best drinking buddy because he can get wasted after two shots of a stronger liqour. Soju, which Chanyeol ordered, included. But he had high hopes that today would be different. And the alcohol guardians would be with him today.

But Baekhyun has never been lucky when it came to strong drinks. And this night wasn’t an exception. Three shots down his throat and there he was, rumbling weird stuff not always being understood. Well, most of the time so the only thing Chanyeol could do is laugh at Baekhyun’s clumsyness which he found actually adorable. He didn’t know this side of him. He knew him only on their work field. They’ve never talked about their personal lives. It’s not like that’s the topic of their conversation right now. But at least, he got to know that CEO Byun Baekhyun is terrible at drinking and tomorrow his head will be a freakin burden to handle for sure. _Thank God it’s weekend._ He asked for a bill offering their waitress another smile.

\- Hey! You. – He pointed his finger at Chanyeol who sat still trying his best not to laugh. – Stop what you’re doing. Stop flirting with that girl.

\- Why? I’m single, what’s wrong with flirting?

\- Flirt with me instead. – He smiled lazily, supporting his head on a palm of his hand. – You’re so handsome, Park Chanyeol. I bet she’s head over the heels right now. But don’t do that anymore. At least spare me. I’m getting really jealous. And angry. I don’t like it. – He whined. Again. And it made Chanyeol’s heart flutter. Not only the way Baekhyun spoke to him but also all the things he’s just said. _But they couldn’t be true, right?_ He’s drunk and despite the fact that drunk people always tell the truth, Byun Baekhyun is different, right? _Right.._

\- Hey, lady! – Baekhyun’s voice brought him back. He looked at him confused but when he saw the waitress beside him everything seemed clear to him. – Here. Keep the rest. And don’t look at him like that. He’s not interested. Sorry. – He smiled giving her some cash. And just as she left confused he poured himself the last shot of soju and before Chanyeol could protest, Baekhyun swallowed it in one go.

\- If I keep going out with you I’ll end up single forever. – He chuckled staring at the other male. – Wait I’ll help you. – He quickly stood up and helped Baekhyun basically supporting his whole body. He took their jackets to his free hand and slowly escorted Baekhyun outside the restaurant. – Where do you live. Give me your address.

\- Oh, Chanyeol, it’s a secret. – He laughed, clinging to the tall body like a koala, murmuring happily.

Chanyeol sighed. He knew he wouldn’t get Baekhyun’s address tonight no matter how much he’d begg him. He placed him inside his car on a passenger’s seat securinmg his body properly before getting on his own seat and starting the engine.

 

 

He slowly entered his house body of the other man hovering his back. At the same time Baekhyun decided to wake up and laugh carelessly as they both dropped on a huge bed in a guest’s room.

\- Please shut up. Don’t be so loud. It’s late. You’re going to wake up everyone. – Chanyeol begged placing his hand on top of Baekhyun’s mouth.

\- Does your housekeeper live here? Well oops? I’ll apologise in the morning, then. I promise I’ll behave. – He giggled through the hand and once again Chanyeol found him so freakin adorable. He felt something warm and slick on his palm. It was his tongue. _His freakin tongue._

\- God! Are you crazy. That’s disg-

His world spun at that moment. And it wasn’t the effect of alcohol in his body. Byun Baekhyun was kissing him.

His heart was beating fast. Ridiculously fast. Baekhyun’s lips felt so smooth and soft against his and it was honestly the best feeling in the entire world. Chanyeol closed his eyes as the smaller man placed his hand on Park’s neck bringing him closer and kissing him rougher. Quiet moans escaped both of their lips. Chanyeol knew he should stop now but he didn’t want to. It felt too good to just stop. But suddenly he felt Baekhyun’s grip loosening. He was sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry for the delay! I’ve been away for the whole week.  
> Btw, some new Chanbaek stuff is coming next week :) hope you’ll enjoy it.


	4. Daddy and Dumbass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for not updating lately.  
> Had some personal stuff to take care of but hopefully I'll get on with updating every Friday soon :)

Baekhyun opened his eyes. Slowly as if any kind of move would cause more pain in his head. He blinked a few times before his vision got clear. A pair of big brow eyes stared at him with confusion but at the same time with interest an curiosity. Baekhyun felt anxious and embarrassed as he laid half naked, not in his bed with unfamiliar face beside him. He shut his eyes amlost immediately and waited until he finished counting to ten. He peeked opening one of his eyes again but he could see nobody. He was alone.

\- Woah, Baekhyun – he breathed out hiding his face in a pillow – quit drinking finally.

He sat up scratching his neck and yawning as he realised who was the owner of the place where he stayed this night. He frowned recaling all the memories from last night. Baekhyun remembered his dinner with Chanyeol and how jealous he was when Park flirted with the waitress. He also remembered (and felt) how drunk he got. What’s the most important, he remembered their kiss which was just so inappropriate that Baekhyun’s cheeks burned just from thinking about this moment again. But on the other hand he felt happy and he wanted to do it again. And again. And again. And maybe get some more of the other man’s attention in different places on Baekhyun’s body.

_Jeez, stop that you pervert! Just hope that he won’t kick you out after you show up in front of him._

He checked the hall before he stepped out. Slowly, as if he didn’t want to reach the kitchen, he went down praying that Chanyeol somehow didn’t remember the last night’s events. Baekhyun smiled to himself when he smelled something good cooking downstairs. He was sure he’d be greeted by Chanyeol’s houskeeper. But instead of her, he was greeted by Chanyeol himself; his back facing Baekhyun while preparing breakfast. Byun’s knees felt weak. He felt like a stupid teenager smiling like an idiot, without even realising, at the man of his dreams. His eyes followed Chanyeol’s every single move. He loved the way his body smoothly moved around the kitchen while he quietly sang a song that was played in the radio. Baekhyun didn’t even blink. He just couldn’t let any detail be unnoticed. He could feel his cheeks hurting from smiling too much but to be real honest, he didn’t care. He just wished he could look at Chanyeol doing some basic house stuff forever. He leaned right a tiny bit supporting his body on a door frame and hummed satisfied. But then he realised that his leg was caged in a tight embrace. He looked down and screamed frightened as the same pair of eyes he met in the morning looked up on him. The girl was confused but said absolutely nothing. Instead she slowly stepped back and then ran with a wide smile towards Chanyeol who finally noticed and paid attention to Baekhyun who was spying on him for the last five minutes. He got down on his knees and also smiled catching the kid who giggled when was taken up and spun around. He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead and placed her comfortably on his hip while hugging her tiny body to his chest. Baekhyun blinked a few times trying to understand the whole situation but he just couldn’t. Everything was wrong. Well, maybe not wrong byt difinitely unexpected.

\- Daddy, who’s that?

Baekhyun’s eyes widened at the one word that slipped out of the girl’s mouth so easily like it was totally normal.

_It. Wasn’t!_

\- This is my friend from work. Greet him. – He smiled and came a little bit closer to Baekhyun so his daughter had a better sight of him.

\- Hello my daddy’s friend from work. I’m Park Hae Soo. I’m sorry I frightened you.

\- You did not. – Baekhyun said a little bit too loud and to fast. His cheeks got red as soon as he realised his words were filled with unexpected anger. He took a few deep breaths and smiled shyly. – I’m sorry I raised my voice. I didn’t mean to. It’s just.... I.... I just didn't know you existed. – He laughed uncomfortably clearing his throat next. – It is nice to meet you Hae Soo. I’m Byun Baekhyun.

The girl smiled widely at him moving impatiently in her father’s arms.

\- Are you going to eat with us? Daddy made us pancakes. They’re my favourite. – She said being excited and that’s when Baekhyun returned her smile also accepting the invitation. Still, there was something off to him. Hae Soo looked nothing like her father. And Baekhyun couldn’t take his mind off that detail for the whole breakfast.

 

***

 

Sehun laid on his bed staring blankly on the celing of his bedroom. He heard his front door being opened and quickly closed but he didn’t even bother to move. Based on the sound of the footsteps he could already tell who it was. And as much as he hated the thought of dealing with his _special_ guest for another night he just couldn’t say _no_ to him. And it kinda frustrated him a lot.

Oh Sehun wasn’t easy to deal with. Especially when someone mentioned his worst enemy Kim Jongin. He could go mad just in seconds just by hearing those two words. He just couldn’t bare with the fact that for the third year in the row Kim fucking Jongin was chosen as the best model in the industry instead of him, Oh Sehun, who worked too hard for this kind of disrespect while Kim, again, fucking Jongin had just a pretty face and a well built body yet still was the one whom Korea loved the most. And that’s when Sehun thought that his beloved country was just blind and pathetic.

He sighed frustrated sitting up on his bed at the same time when the door of the bedroom were opened. Without a word Sehun stood up and walked out of the room leaving confused man leaning over the door frame. Sehun could tell he was getting tired with the situation he was in more and more with each day. Yet he still couldn’t push Kim Jongin away for clearly unknown reason.

\- So we’re back with the diva mood again, huh?

\- Shut up, dumbass. – He mumbled pouring himself a glass of cold water. – I’m not in the mood for your dumbness.

\- Good for you I came to cheer you up, _sweetie_.

\- I said I’m not in the mood! – He shouted and Jongin was sure if the gaze could kill, by now he’d be dead.

He scrunched his nose not really understanding the other male’s behaviour. He knew Sehun didn’t like him much. Possibly at all, but he’s never experienced this kind of a mood from him. He always controlled his anger eventualy putting it even aside for a while when he was busy with moaning Jongin’s name while pleasure was taking control over his mind. He always stayed quiet when Jongin was getting ready to head out of the apartament at 2 am every single day. He never scolded Jongin. So it was new to him. Quite confusing and definitely unusual.

\- A bad day? – The older one finally asked raising his eyebrow.

\- No, someone’s presentence in my house that is clearly unwanted.

\- Hunnie, - he laughed coming closer to the other male – I know you’re happy to see me. In the en you always eventually are. – He smiled, brushing his nose against Sehun’s neck making him shiver.

 

_Sehun clenched fists in his now messy hair and growled being simply frustrated. He didn’t like the idea that has been just suggested by the investors of his new campaign._

_\- Why? Why can’t I be the model for my own collection? Am I not enough?_

_\- Sehun, we all know you are. – The man said calmly. – But as you decided to make something new and unexpected from you we should also consider picking up a new face for the collection. I’m not saying you should retire. You still have a lot to do in the modeling industry before you qiut. I’m just asking you to keep with the theme. You wanted to shock everyone with your new project. Shock everyone with a new face as well. Let some fresh air in._

_\- And it has to be Kim Jongin?_

_\- Well, he’s on top as well as you are. You won’t find anyone better. Besides that, the whole world knows you hate each other so this kind of controvercy could also help with sales._

_\- I don’t need this fucker to make the sales better. I can make the whole collection sell out on my own._

_\- But that’s not the point. – The man sighed again. – Do you know how much money we can earn from media? Think about it Sehun. You could be another Byun Baekhyun. If not better._

_\- I don’t care about Byun Baekhyun. I don’t need to be the best CEO of South Korea. I want to be known of the nation’s best model. That’s all I want._

\- So you want me to be the face of your new collection? – Jongin smiled lazily rubbing circles with his fingers on Sehun’s bare stomach.

\- You clearly weren’t paying attention, were you? – He rolled his eyes standing up and looking for a pair of clean sweatpants. – My investors want you but guess what, I am the CEO and I’m the person who has the last word in my company as well as in that case.

Jongin only laughed annoying Sehun even more. He cursed quietly as he turned around and looked at the older man who was now exposing his lean naked body on the messed up duvets while stretching his limbs. Sehun dropped his gaze almost imediately what made Jongin laugh even louder. As he walked over to the small table beside the bed to grab his phone he felt a strong grip on his wrist. He looked down at the other man who was now smirking playfully.

\- Oh Sehun, did you really think that I’d let you leave me after you fucked me senselessly yet the pretty arse of yours being completely untouched? – He pulled Sehun down then climbed onto the younger’s lap. – If you did, you were wrong. And stupid but that’s nothing new. – He smirked again pressing their hips together.

 

***

 

\- I’m so fucked up, Minseok. So fucked up. – He dramatized walking around his office like a lost puppy. – He didn’t mention anything during the breakfast but I can’t actually blame him, his daughter was sitting right next to me. His daughter! He’s a fucking father! Did you know that! – He shouted getting attention of a few people who were passing by his room. But he couldn’t care less at this moment to be completely honest. – I am sure he remembers everything. He was sober as fuck. I am doomed, Minseok. And so fucked up.

\- Baehyun, you’re overreacting. Quite badly in my opinion. He didn’t kick you out. You said he even asked if you wanted to spend a day with them. But you’re a fucking chicken and you freaked out. – He laughed sipping his coffee. – And now I am sure that if it wasn’t for me your company would be buried miles under the ground a long time ago. You should pay me more.

\- Minseok I’m having a mental breakdown so stop joking!

\- It’s not my fault your life is a comedy itself.

A loud knock interputed their conversation. Baekhyun released frustrated moan eventually letting the young boy in. The man raised his eybrow waiting for any sort of explanation but instead the boy just walked around the office whistling loudly. Minseok followed him with his eyes with questioning look next turning to Baekhyun who was literally burning out of anger.

\- What the... Who are you? – He asked finally getting the attention of the boy. The younger smiled standing in front of the CEO his hands still in the pockets of his balck jeans.

\- Jeon Jeongguk? We were supposed to have an interview like.... An hour ago? – He answered after he checked his phone. – But since you’re having this mental breakdown of yours...

\- Shut up you ungrateful brat! – Baekhyun hissed taking a step closer really, like really, not liking the height difference where he had to look up to meet the boy’s gaze. – You should be happy that my company even considered your CV! And guess what, your journey is go-

\- Kookie? – A deep voice cut Baekhyun making him shiver and open his eyes even wider.

\- Channie! I missed you! – The boy jumped towards the tall man and hugged him tightly making Chanyeol chuckle while he patted the younger’s head.

\- Long time no see.

Baekhyun was confused. Angry. And confused. Maybe a tiny bit fluttered? But still, angry and confused.

_Who is this kid? And why does he know Chanyeol? Why does he call him Channie?!_

Baekhyun could feel jealousy building inside him and Minseok couldn’t help but laugh laudly at the expression on his friend’s face. If there were no witnesses Baekhyun would be probably choking his best friend to death right now. Then everyone’s expressions landed on the CEO which made him quite uncomforteble. Again, a very weird feeling considering he was Byun Baekhyun.

\- Channie, why are you here? – The boy asked in a cute manner making Baekhyun cringe.

\- I came to visit my partner.

\- Partner? – The all three asked surprised at the confession what made Chanyeol quite confused cause he didn’t seem to get how it sounded. To him it sounded normally.

\- Well, we’re working together?

At those words Baekhyun’s heart clenched and he was clearly panicked. He was freaking out since he didn’t know why he reacted this way to the truth being told by Park Chanyeol. And the taller man could clearly see the disapointment in his friend’s eyes. He was surprised at first but eventually smiled feeling his heart beting heavily in his chest. He somehow felt happy and it was a very overwhelming feeling.

\- And you? – He finally asked looking at Jeongguk offering him a warm smile.

\- If you were interested in your cousin’s life at least a tiny bit, you’d know that i’ve just graduated from university and I need some kind of a work. But i think I might not-

\- You can start tomorrow. – Baekhyun cut him off feeling relieved that the brat in front of him was just Chanyeol's cousin.

And just as the words left his mouth he regreted his life decisions again.

 


	5. Feelings

Sehun stirred his coffee staring blankly outside the window. Recently his mind has been a mess and it scared the shit out of  him. He was affraid of the feelings that spreaded through his whole body affecting his heart in the most inaproperiate ways. _Feelings._

A loud sigh escaped his mouth as he focused on his now cold coffee. He regreted a lot of things, he realised. He always tried to fix all the things he messed up. Yet he was still stuck in his most regretful decision and he didn’t know how to escape. He, actually, didn’t even try to do so. Because he didn’t want to.

 

 _He looked at his expression in the mirror trying to find anything what was wrong with his features. Sharp cheekbones._ Too sharp. _Smal lips in one of the most uniqe shades of light pink._ Too light. Too small. _Tall skinny figure covered in a dark navy suit looking like the most beautiful dream_. Not tall enough. Not slim enough. Not well built enough.

_He sighed frustraded hiding tired expression in his hands. He was exhausted. Running a company, keeping up whit the trends so every single collection would be even more spectacular than the previous ones, modeling for countless companies and magazines. Yet he still was a loser. He was still losing to one and only Kim Jongin, a lazy bastard with pretty face and nice body. He wasn’t the one who was looking for a job. The job was looking for him. And ever since he got into the business Sehun became just a plain second option to everyone. Just in case Kim Jongin was busy or rejected the offer without any specific reason._

_The tall man splashed some cold water on his face before straighting his posture. He glanced at his own reflection for the last time and then he turned around just to face his one and only rival. Senun’s face turned blank immediately. It was washed out of any emotions. Kim Jongin was the last person that Sehun would like to see him in the middle of a mental breakdown. Jongin on the other hand smiled and bowed biting his lower lip as he looked up at Sehun again. He could see a smirk hidden in the corners of older’s lips. And Sehun couldn’t take his eyes off his lips._ They were perfect.

_\- Quite a weird place for a first meeting, don’t you think? – He exhaled while he supported his back on a cold wall right in front of Sehun. Jongin reached to the door lock and twisted it leaving the other man totally confused. Then he took a step forward pushing Sehun against the cold mirror reaching with his hand to the other’s cheek. – Lucky enough we’re here alone, tho. – He whispered leaning closer looking straight into Sehun’s eyes leaving him breatless and aroused. Jongin lifted the younger’s chin and smiled brushing his nose against the rosy cheek of the other male. He pressed their lips together; delicately at first then deepening the kiss roughly._

 

Sehun shook his head as he tried to forget. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t earse the memory of their first meeting. Of the meeting thet became their daily routine. He regreted everything. But still he regreted their first kiss the most. He got lost. Lost in Jongin’s lips. And he knew that as soon as he felt them on his skin he would lose to the need of more skinship. He hated himself for being so weak when it came to Jongin. He hated the fact that he someow became addicted to his rival. And he hated Kim Jongin for that even more.

\- Recently you’ve been staying at my place longer than usualy. – He said emotionless fixing his gaze on the half empty mug. He raised his head just a tiny bit to see Jongin in Sehun’s sweatpants reaching over to the fridge. He sighed again realising how weak he became uder the man’s spell. He became numb every single time the older one was around. And Sehun knew that Jongin was aware of it and he was shamelessly using it for his own purposes.

\- I don’t actually care. – He shrugged opening a bottle of juice. – We all know that paparazzi are here 24/7. – He rolled his eyes sitting at the other end of the table. – You’re kinda famous, you know that?

Sehun said nothing. He sat back on his chair and sipped on his coffee twisting his expression at the cold bitterness of it. He looked up at the man who growled clearly being disgusted.

\- How can you even swallow it? And yet you drink it because you like it. Gross.

\- Said the one who swallowed my cum twice tonight.

\- You see, that’s the thing I enjoy. – He smirked leaning over the table a tiny bit.

\- And I enjoy my coffee. Black. Bitter. Maybe not that cold but it’s sill better than.... Than your preferences.

\- You weren’t complainig tho. – The grin on his lips became bigger and Sehun swallowed the last gulp of his drink almost painfully. – I’m hungry. What do you want to eat? – He suddenly whined and placed his head on the top of his hands looking at Sehun with an expression which the younger man found quite adorable, he had to admit.

\- I’m going to skip. Thanks. – He said as he stood up and placed his mug in a sink. He turned aroung but a tight grip on his wrist stopped him and forced to face Jongin. As much as he didn’t want to, he had to.

\- What do you mean _skip_? Are you starving youreslf for some fucking reason?

\- Well, even if I am, it’s none of your business. Why would you even care?

Jongin looked lost and Sehun was totally sure that it was his answer which made him feel that way. And for a second Sehun felt his hear beating faster. The one specific simple question appeared in his head, _what if?_ But then he realised that he was standing hard on the ground. And his reality wasn’t as colorful as he’d like it to be. It was cold and lonely. And he couldn’t help it. He had to accept it.

\- Yeah, you’re right. – He laughed letting Sehun free. – Why would I even care.

 

***

 

Baekhyun has been sitting on his chair without changing his position for at least an hour now. Minseok wondered what was wrong with him but he didn’t dare to ask. He just observed and waited for him to speak.

He stared blankly at one point in the room and furrowed his eyebrow as he thought intensily. He sighed and shook his head then immediately coming back to his previous position turning his face into the same expression as before. He put his fork in the salad and without even looking he put some veggies into his mouth. And before Minseok could even warn him Baekhun was chewing on a cucumber. The man sighed opening his file at the very back just to add another straight line to the collection of Baekhyun’s dismissed secretaries because of this stupid vegetable when he looked up at his firend surprised when Baekhyun clapped his hands and smiled widely swallowing his food.

\- Minseok, I’m a genius!

\- Well, I wouldn’t call dismissing Jeongguk on his first day an action of a genius.

\- What are you talking about? – He stared at him as if he was stupid but then he smiled again. He packed his wallet and phone taking his car keys to his free hand. – You can go home. I won’t come back to the office until tomorrow. – He said happily and rushed out of the room straight to the elevator.

 

He waited in the restaurant being excited as ever. He had a good feeling about his plan. He just felt like it was going to work. That it was his day.

His heart started to beat faster as soon as he saw a tall figure entering the restaurant. He observed how he greeted with the waiter smiling politely at him and asking for a table which Baekhyun booked for tonight. Byun couldn’t take his eyes off Chanyeol. Everything about the tall man screamed perfection and Baekhyun couldn’t care anymore. As stupid as he probably looked now he just couldn’t stop staring and admiring the man that made his heart flutter.

He welcomed Chanyeol with the dumbest smile ever, but to be honest, Chanyeol didn’t even seem to bother. He returned the wide smile sitting opposite the small figure locking their gazes together. He remembered everything what happened a week ago after they ended up together in a guest bedroom in Chanyeol’s house. He knew he should be ashamed because he was the one who let that happen. He used the moment of Baekhyun being drunk and not knowing what he was doing at that specific moment. Yes, Baekhyun kissed him first but he wasn’t thinking straight. And still Chanyeol returned the kiss. Deepened it. And he wanted more. A lot more.

He felt his cheeks burning as the soft expression on Baekhyun’s face became even brighter as he talked about something grinning like crazy. Chanyeol couldn’t pay attention to the story. He felt overwhelmed by the petite man. His eyes made his limbs numb. He felt his knees weakening under his gaze. And then his lips. The lips that he would do anything just to feel them pressed against his burning skin again. For the past couple of days Chanyeol couldn’t think straight. Baekhyun was messing with his mind and he was too weak to stop it. Besides that he wanted _him_ too bad to stop it. Everytime he met with Baekhyun he felt some kind of a unusual feeling filling his chest. Some kind of rare chills running down his spine affecting his body way too much. Yet he sitll felt anxious around him. It became better with the time they worked together but Baekhyun’s position and persona could still scare Chanyeol to death.

\- Hey, Chanyeol, you spaced out. Were you even listening to me? – He asked pouting at the same time and Chanyeol would be lying if he said he wouldn’t love to kiss that pout away until Baekhyun giggled and smiled again asking him to stop but still holding him close not letting him to back out.

\- I’m sorry. I...... I was just thinking.

\- Well, I can tell that. – He giggled and Chanyeol’s heart has just skipped a bit. – What’s on your mind then? Tell me.

\- I don’t think I’m ready. – He sighed looking at untouched bottle of soju.

Baekhyun smiled nodding and openinng the alcohol as if he understood Chanyeol without any word. He poured them both a shot and held his glass up raising an eybrow waiting for the other man to take his turn. Chanyeol smiled sadly swallowing the burning liquid way too fast. He covered his mouth as he started choking. He felt tears gathering in his eyes as the alcohol burned his throat. A grip on his shoulder seemed way stronger than he would expect form Baekhyun but it still comforted him in a way.

Baekhyun creased calming circles with his thumb on Chanyeol’s back clearly being worried. He knew something was on Chanyeol’s mind. And he was worried that it had something to do with him.

\- Are you okay? – He asked quietly brushing his thumb against the taller man’s cheek. They stayed still stuck in a moment. There was a weird feeling spreading through their bodies as they realised how close they were. But it wasn’t anything bad. They were both sure of it. The feeling was warm. A bit scary but it didn’t seem to matter as Baekhyun leaned closer. Just then Chanyeol panicked as his heart demanded to get out of his chest. He was panicked. He felt stupid. He wanted to disappear.

A quiet sigh escaped Baekhyun’s lips and as he was coming back to his place Chanyeol followed him with his gaze being clearly surprised. He could tell Baekhyun was disapointed. He could tell Baekhyun wanted to kiss him. And he was sure this time Baekhyun was sober. _Then I must be drunk already._

\- Do you... Do you maybe wanna have a drink at my place after we’re finished here? – He asked out of nowhere surprising Baekhyun at the same time. – I want to talk. But I don’t want to do this here. We should enjoy the food. Am I right?

Baekhyun nodded smiling at Chanyeol also feeling his stomach clenching as the anxiety took over his mind.

 

After Baekhyun escorted his car he sat in Chanyeol’s vehicle looking outside on the streets trying to calm his mind. The air started becoming thicker with every second they spent together alone. Baekhyun was nervous and he could tell Chanyeol was too. He just hoped that they wouldn’t end up throwing plates at each other.

The road to Chanyeol’s house took longer than ever and Baekhyun almost choked on a sob when they stopped on another red light. He sighed frustrated and ran his fingers through his ashy hair messing it in the most sexy way that Chanyeol could’ve ever imagined. He watched him from the corner of his eyes and smirked a tiny bit when he was sure that Baekhyun wasn’t looking.

They made it to the house after five more stops on the lights. They entered the silent house not even bothering to fill it with a sound o their talk. Not yet. They stopped in the kitchen when Chanyeol opened one of the cupboards and took out one of the facny looking bottles and two crystal short glasses. He put into them some ice and poured sweet scented liquid on top making the cubes break the silence as they cracked silently at the contact with the alcohol.

\- I’m going to change. You can have a look around if you want. – He smiled weakly leaving Baekhyun alone with the drinks.

Baekhyun’s hands became sweaty and his body started to shake. Now he was sure that his plan wasn’t going to end well. He was sure he’ll leave this house tonight broken. And it was the last time he’d have an opurtunity to see this beautiful cosy inside so he couldn’t take the oportunity of remembering every detail for granted. He drank quickly both servings of the liqour and rushed upstairs. He took his time exploring the floor. Even tho he’s been here before he didn’t pay much attention to the desing. But now he could tell it suited Chanyeol really well. He stopped near Chanyeol’s bedroom and he couldn’t stop himself. He peaked throught the opened door then stood straight and leaned on the door frame as he noticed the tall figure sitting on a bed with the head down gaze focused on the floor. Baekhyun wondered what he was thinking about. What was bothering him. And just as he decided to leave Chanyeol stood up and turned around to face the petite man who looking at his naked torso with widened eyes.

\- I’m sorry, I was just.... Well.... Looking around.

\- It’s ok. You can come in. – He said walking to the closet at the same time tossing his shirt away. Baekhyun stepped in. He eyed the tall man up and down admiring how well he looked in just sweatpants with his nicely tanned and toned upper body lovely exposed just for Baekhyun’s sight. He sat on a king sized bed and forced himself to sit straight so he won’t lie down and burry his face into one of Chanyeol’s pillows just to smell his scent. He felt dizzy. The alcohol slowly started to work making his limbs, with Chanyeol’s help, numb. He smiled lazily stretching his body as he felt his muscles shrinking. He turned his head to the side as he watched the tall man walking fully dressed. He smiled at him widely leaving Chanyeol concerned and confused.

\- Have you been drinking already? – He asked and smiled as he couldn’t stop himself. He just loved the sight too much.

\- Maybe. – He giggled throwing his head back and exposing his lean neck. – You left me alone. I didn’t have anythin to do. And I needed some entertainment, so... It just happened. – He giggled again and looked at Chanyeol who gulped loudly piercing Baekhyun’s body with his eyes. – So can we talk now? I want to know if I should get those two empty glasses just in case you start throwing those vases at me.

\- I won’t. – He laughed coming closer to his bed. But then he realised that being close to Baekhyun right now wasn’t the best idea. So he just stood at the other end of the room watching the other male curiously. – I wanted to talk about last night. _Our_ last night. – He held his breath as he noticed Baekhyun’s body stiffng. – I wanted to apologise. I shouldn’t have let that happen. You were drunk and you didn’t know what you were doing. And I used your state for my own good. I know you remember it. You obviously do. Unfortunately. – He added quietly as he looked down. He could feel Baekhyun’s eyes on him. But he didn’t dare to look up.

\- Chanyeol I... but just please be honest with me. – He sighed standing up and walking to the tall man stopping himself just a step in front of him. – Do you have any feelings.... Towards me?

He looked up at Baekhyun and locked their gazes together. He knew he had to say it now. He couldn’t run away. _Baekhyun didn’t deserve it. He deserved to know._

\- I do. But it’s..... It’s so strange, Baekhyun. I can’t keep up with it myself. – He sighed frustraded starting to nervously roam he room. – It’s like.... I like spending time with you. God, I love spending time with you! And I’m feeling like totally different person when I’m with you. I’m getting all sort of those weird feelings here inside. But I’m also feeling anxious around you. Sometimes I’m even scared of you. I don’t know why. Well I guess you’ve always intimidated me in a way. I’ve been secretly having a crush on you since forever! And now? After all what happened a week ago I don’t know what to do with myself. – He forced himself to stop and look at Baekhyun who was nothing but shook. – So let’s just stick to being work partners. I’ll move on. But please, don’t hate me.

Baekhyun could hear desperation in Chanyeol’s voice and he felt like his heart was breaking into tiny pieces. Seeing him like this wasn’t something he wanted to watch. It was painful. It hurt him as hell. His skin itched and burned. He just wanted to hold Chanyeol against his chest and make him calm. And happy.

\- You... You are scared of me? But why? – The alcohol left his blood as soon as the information settled in. He carefully made his way towards the younger man and placed his hand on the taller’s shoulder. – Why? – He whispered looking down as he felt his cheeks burning end even despite the fact that it was dark inside of the room he still felt like Chanyeol could sense his shyness.

\- I don’t know, Baekhyun. It’s just.... I don’t know. It’s not as bad as it was at the beginig but still-

\- How can you be afraid of me? – He pouted still looking down and Chanyeol had to blink twice to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. – Park Chanyeol, how dare you?! – He squealed in the most adorable way making Chanyeol laugh and smile brightly making Baekhyun’s heart swell. – There’s nothing to be afraid of. I might seem cold outside just to keep my image. But trust me, insede I’m warm as hell. Well, hot even. – He smirked making Chanyeol’s body shiver. – Are you regreting that kiss?

\- No. I’m not. – He aswered immediately.

\- Then kiss me again.

\- What?

\- Please. – He smiled stepping closer and placing his hand on Chanyeol’s warm cheek. He brushed it down to place his palm on the taller’s male nape and just as he tightened his grip in Chanyeol’s dark hair he pulled him down attatching their lips together.

Baekhyun felt like his heart stopped beating for a minute just to strart thumping again in a very rapid speed like it was going to explode. He pressed his tiny body to Chanyeol’s chest and smiled into the kiss as he felt Park’s fast heartbeat udner his free palm. He gasped for air as they pulled away after a minute breathing heavily. Baekyun placed his forehead on Chanyeol’s shoulder and smiled closing his eyes trying to calm down. He took a deep breath and leaned back to admire the other’s flustred face. But then Chanyeol’s eyes pierced him through again. He couldn’t move. He could feel the air around them tensing up as their breathing became heavy even tho the just stood still. This time Chanyeol took the lead. He pressed the petite body to the wall behind  and kissed Baekhyun’s lips hungrily pinning his hands above his head. His free hand traveled down to the older’s shirt unbottoning it and tossing away leaving fingerprints all over Baekhyun’s abdomen. As he moaned into the kiss distracting Chanyeol at the same time he did free his hands and took the t-shirt off taller’s toned body. He moaned again as he pressed his trembling hands against Chanyeol’s warm skin. He roamed his palms down the taller’s back pulling him even closer pressing their bodies together. Their heads were empty. There wans’t a single thought that haunted them at this specific moment. They just knew what they both wanted. And it was more than okay. It was more than just right.

The moment he heard Chanyeol moaning into his lips Baekhyun felt like going crazy. They pulled apart just to press their lips in a heated kiss again this time a little bit sloppy and filled with more desire than before. Baekhyun felt cold shiver running down his heated body as he heard Chanyeol clearly moaning his name in the most sensual way additionally filling the sound of it with pleasure and need. The older man hooked his fingers on the band of Chanyeol’s pants and he froze as he heard a loud cry coming from another room.

\- Daddy!

He looked up at Chaneol who sighed closing his eyes not moving even for an inch. Baekhyun just smiled and brushed some of the hair strands out of the man’s face. Then he kissed him softly for the last time and pushed him carefully away.

\- It’s okay. Someone is needing you more than me right now.

Chanyeol nodded and smiled thankfully placing one more kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead before he rushed out of the room.

Baekhyun sighed but giggled at the same time recalling all the memories from the past minutes eventually guiding himself to the toilet in a guest room to help himself with a hand as he wanted to finish what Chanyeol’s started.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. I'm really sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
